Bryyo Cliffside
Cliffside is the first area Samus explores on planet Bryyo in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Geography Bryyo Cliffside has a mostly hospitable environment, where it is easy for many creatures to survive. It is most likely in the 4% of planet Bryyo that remained habitable when the Lords of Science tried to save the planet from destruction. The ruins of a temple are the main geographical feature, with golems and machines scattered about the area, some functional, some not. These machines are vital for the full exploration of the area. These ruins are built into the natural features of the area, which are predominately steep cliffsides and several caves. at Bryyo Cliffside.]] The technology found in the area is, like most areas of Bryyo, based on technology familiar to the Chozo, as they and the Reptilicus shared technology at some point in their history. Wall Jump Surfaces, Spider Ball Tracks, Half-Pipes and Grapple Points can be found in many locations in the ruins. More recently, a Galactic Federation outpost has been built here, most likely to provide some form of protection for their Fuel Gel mining interests in Bryyo Fire. Here, a munitions store and a Landing Pad can be found. Also, a crashed GF frigate can be explored, the [[G.F.S. Theseus|G.F.S. Theseus]], which can be energized to restore some of the ship's systems and upload the map of the area to Samus' Power Suit. A Galactic Federation-employed Bounty Hunter, Rundas, has also greatly influenced the environment in some aspects; various creatures are found encased in ice, and one room in particular features an ice bridge created by the bounty hunter. Although optional, it is possible for Samus to directly connect this area to the Bryyo Thorn Jungle, a sidequest required to collect one of the two Energy Cells located in this planet. This procedure, however, requires a dedicated series of steps. Biology s, major inhabitants of the region.]] A vast community of plants and creatures can be found in the area. The Reptilicus are the dominant species on the planet, and are particularly concentrated here. They and their Kashh Plants are the remnants of the Bryyonians' society that once thrived in the area. Below is a full list of enemies that are encountered in Cliffside. *Alpha Hopper *Bee *Bryyonian Shriekbat *Fargul Hatcher *Fargul Wasp *Geemer *Gragnol *Hopper Nest *Korba *Phaazoid *Phazon Pillbug *Red Phaazoid *Reptilicus *Reptilicus Hunter *Rundas *Skkale vine *Snatcher *Spaikk bush *Warp Hound Items Several upgrades can be found around the area, these include; *Grapple Swing *Ship Missile Two Energy Cells are found in the area; one which can be found on Samus' second visit to the area; the other must be collected later on in the game. In addition the this, several Energy Tanks, Missile Expansions and Ship Missile Expansions can also be tracked down. Music One original theme can be heard consistently throughout the region. It can be found below: *The main Bryyo theme The theme was remastered for the release of the Metroid Prime Trilogy. Hints of the Tallon Overworld's second theme and the theme of the Agon Wastes can now be heard. The theme is below: * The remastered Bryyo Theme Notable Locations *Gateway *Grand Court *Hangar Bay *Hall of the Golems Trivia *In the area with the first landing pad, some very large moon-like objects in the background that appear to be attached to the ground with giant chains can be seen. ru:Брийо Горный Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Desert/Ruins areas